the_fictional_radio_stations_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
KSRS
'KSRS '(96.5 MHz) is a Spanish-language Top 40 radio station licensed to serve Houston, Texas. Owned by Studio Networks, it is known on the air as '''"96.5 Latino Hits". KSRR resides in Downtown Houston with its Radio and TV sister stations and has its transmitter site located in Missouri City. History For much of the early days of radio, KAUM had been one of Houston's top AM stations, co-owned with The Houston Chronicle. In 1948, an FM station was added, 96.5 KAUM-FM. KAUM-AM-FM broadcasted a Jazz format. KKGO: K96 FM In January 1975, "The Grand Tour" by George Jones ushered in a new format, and call sign to the 96.5 frequency, and "The KKGO Legend" was born. In the early days, KKGO was known as "K96 FM" and utilized what would be termed a freeform radio format, where each DJ would choose which records he wanted to play. 96.5 KGO By late 1975, KKGO had moved from Freeform to full-time Country with a structured playlist of only the top tracks from the best selling albums. The station changed its moniker to "96.5 KGO." KKGO achieved (UNDER CONSTRUCTION). Shortly thereafter, KKGO had another rival,(UNDER CONSTRUCTION). In 1990, KKGO was one of the top rated Country stations in the United States. KKGO featured legendary morning hosts Mark Stevens and Jim Pruett and their "Stevens and Pruett Show," chalking up both high ratings and several fines from the FCC for "offensive content." Dayna Steele anchored mid-days, and the "Steele-workers" were numerous. And in the evenings it was "Outlaw Radio", a Classic Country show with "a lot of attitude." KKGO was regularly in the Top 3 in that time frame. Changes in Ownership In 1993, RB Media, predecessor to Studio Networks, bought KKGO and KAUM from Infinity Radio. RB Media started to make changes to KKGO's sound by adding Classic Country to its playlist and virtually ignoring Bluegrass. In 1996, KKGO dropped the Classic Country and returned to full-time Modern Country. Spanish CHR era Rumors of a KKGO format change had been heard since at least 1999. Some had speculated on a switch to Rhythmic Oldies or Top 40 as "HOT 96.5." However, the January 8, 2006 edition of The Marshall & Clayton Show on KKGO informed listeners that if they wanted to keep listening, they had better learn Spanish. On January 10, 2006, after a rerun of the Marshall & Clayton Show, KKGO segued into the "8 O'Clock Country Block" as normal. Then, at 9AM, the station changed its format to Spanish Top 40 (which was moved from sister KLAT) as "Hispanic 96.5". The 31 years of KKGO as a Country station had come to an end. The final six songs that KKGO played were: (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) The Grand Tour - George Jones (also the first song played on K96 FM) "Hispanic" launched with "Gasolina" by Daddy Yankee. By January 21, the call sign was changed to the current KSRS. Between 2008 to 2017, KSRS had undergone several rebrandings. From 2008 to 2012, it was known as "Ritmo 96.5", "KQ 96.5" from 2012 to 2014, "Latino 96.5" from 2014 to 2015, and "Mega 96.5" from 2015 to 2017. KSRS officially became "96.5 Latino Hits" On September 29, 2017. Category:Houston Category:Texas Category:Texas radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1948 Category:Spanish Top 40 radio stations Category:96.5 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Stations that use "Latino Hits" Category:Studio Networks